


Triskèle

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, tatouage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fronce les sourcils, se penche sur le côté pour voir le visage du loup-garou, parce que sérieux, Derek vient de <i>s’excuser</i> ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskèle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474252) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana)



> Ecrit pour babydracky dans le cadre du Five Acts Meme à la française.

« Arrête de remuer, » dit Stiles, et Derek grogne en dessous de lui.

Le loup-garou est allongé sur le ventre, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans le vieux matelas qui a définitivement vu de meilleurs jours. C’est une chance que la douleur empêche Derek de se transformer, sinon il n’en resterait probablement que des lambeaux.

« Alors dépêche-toi un peu, » répond Derek entre des dents serrées.

Stiles se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et se concentre sur sa tâche. S’il est à califourchon sur le bas du dos de Derek (presque sur ses fesses en fait, mais il essaie de ne pas y penser), c’est parce que c’est la position la plus pratique pour ne pas cacher la lumière de la lampe et pouvoir voir ce qu’il fait. A savoir, découper au scalpel la peau de Derek et extraire les plombs logés dans sa chaire avant que sa peau ne se referme. Un des désavantages de la guérison rapide des loups-garous.

Les mains de Stiles sont poisseuses de sang, et ça devrait vraiment le déranger que ce genre de choses soit devenue presque une routine pour lui. Ses doigts glissent sur le tatouage du loup-garou alors qu’il essaie de tendre la peau, et Derek frissonne.

« Désolé, je fais ce que je peux. Je suis pas chirurgien tu sais ! »

Il essuie sa main gauche sur son jeans avant de la reposer sur le tatouage. Le fusil à plomb a touché Derek juste en dessous de la spirale de droite, et Stiles est bien content d’avoir un point de repère, parce que la peau s’est refermée sur les plombs presque instantanément. Derek frissonne à nouveau sous sa main, alors que le scalpel ne l’a même pas encore touché, et Stiles souffle d’exaspération.

« Ecoute, je veux bien croire que ça fasse terriblement mal, en fait je pense que je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que ça doit être d’avoir quelqu’un t’ouvrir, glisser ses doigts à l’intérieur de toi et extraire des billes de plomb compressées pendant que tu sens ta peau et tes muscles se refermer autour, mais sérieusement mec, arrête de trembler comme ça avant même que je te touche, sinon on va y passer la nuit ! »

Derek grogne à nouveau, puis soupir. « Désolé. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, se penche sur le côté pour voir le visage du loup-garou, parce que sérieux, Derek vient de _s’excuser_ ? Oh merde. Peut-être que ce ne sont finalement pas de simples plombs, peut-être qu’ils sont empoisonnés, qu’ils sont en train de saper toute l’agressivité de Derek et donc ses pouvoirs de loup-garou ? C’est la seule explication logique.

Ses pensées ont dû s’afficher sur son visage, peut-être pas avec toutes les nuances mais assez clairement pour que Derek ait une bonne idée de ce qui lui passe par la tête, parce que le loup-garou soupire à nouveau d’un air exaspéré.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, » explique-t-il d’une voix tendue. « C’est juste qu’à chaque fois que tu touches mon tatouage… »

« Ton tatouage ? » demande Stiles lorsque Derek s’interrompt. « Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire là-dedans ? »

Curieux, il trace du bout d’un doigt une des spirales, et sens Derek frissonner à nouveau. Il retire sa main immédiatement.

« Merde, désolé. Ça te fait mal ? »

« Non, » répond Derek, la respiration courte. « C’est juste que… Le triskèle représente beaucoup de choses, il accentue certains aspects de ma nature lycanthrope. En général, il me rend plus fort. »

« Mais pas quand je le touche ? »

« Stiles ! Arrête de poser des questions et retire-moi ces plombs ! Je peux encore en sentir trois, et c’est extrêmement désagréable. »

« Bon, bon, » fait Stiles en levant les mains, sachant qu’il est inutile d’insister quand Derek prend ce ton-là avec lui.

Il presse la peau en dessous du tatouage, remue un peu jusqu’à ce que Derek lui dise qu’il avait retrouvé l’emplacement du plomb, et fait bien attention de ne pas toucher le tatouage lorsqu’il tend la peau pour rendre l’incision plus facile. 

Ce n’est pas évident avec cette nouvelle restriction, mais il finit par avoir retiré tous les plombs du dos de Derek. Il regarde les tissus et la peau se refermer sous ses yeux, passe un doigt ensanglanté sur la peau à nouveau lisse et parfaite. Il y a un bol d’eau à côté de lui, et Stiles se rince les mains avant de tremper un chiffon et de nettoyer délicatement la peau de Derek.

Le loup-garou le laisse faire, se détendant légèrement sous la presque caresse des mains de Stiles. Il y a du sang sur le tatouage et Stiles le nettoie aussi, mais Derek ne frissonne pas lorsque le tissu humide touche l’encre sombre.

La curiosité de Stiles finira par le tuer, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de poser délicatement un doigt sur une ligne noire. Derek frissonne à nouveau, et soupire, mais pas un de ses soupirs exaspérés. Non, ce soupir semble presque… un soupir d’aise ?

« Que signifie le triskèle ? » demande Stiles à voix basse, suivant du bout du doigt la spirale noire.

« Naissance, vie et mort, » répond Derek, presque aussi doucement que lui, et Stiles se penche un peu pour mieux entendre, son doigt glissant toujours sur le tatouage. « Lever, zénith et coucher. Terre, feu et eau. Passé, présent et avenir. » Toutes des symboliques que Stiles avait trouvé sur internet après avoir vu le tatouage de Derek pour la première. Mais Derek ne s’arrête pas là. « Alpha, Beta et Omega. Loup, meute et _compagnon_. »

Derek rouvre les yeux qu’il avait fermés et se redresse sur ses coudes pour tourner la tête vers Stiles. C’est le loup qui le regarde de ses yeux rouges, mais il n’a pas l’air en colère, pas l’air d’être sur le point de l’égorger avec ses crocs. Il est calme. Il attend.

Le souffle de Stiles se bloque un instant.

« Loup, meute et compagnon, » répète Stiles dans un murmure, pressant sa paume sur le tatouage.

Derek ferme les yeux, un petit son échappe de sa gorge, et on dirait un gémissement de contentement. Fasciné, Stiles se penche en avant, commence à tracer les lignes du tatouage du bout de sa langue.

Il est récompensé par de vrais gémissements, et franchement, ça devrait être illégal d’émettre des sons pareils, parce que Stiles n’est qu’un adolescent et que son corps réagit au quart de tour. Bon, d’accord, il avait commencé à réagir dès qu’il avait posé les mains sur le dos ferme de Derek, mais là n’était pas la question.

Il se redresse légèrement et Derek se retourne sous lui. Stiles se retrouve avec ses mains pressées sur la poitrine du loup-garou, et les mains de Derek sont sur ses hanches. Il est désormais à califourchon sur l’entrejambe de Derek, et apparemment son corps n’est pas le seul à avoir réagi, et la respiration de Stiles se bloque un moment lorsqu’il s’en rend compte.

« Compagnon ? » demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Derek le regarde avec des yeux à nouveau humains. Il fixe son visage comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois. Lentement, il acquiesce.

Stiles devrait paniquer. Il devrait paniquer, et exiger des explications, parce que jusqu’à présent, malgré le fait qu’ils passent leur temps à se sauver la vie l’un à l’autre, il n’y a eu entre eux que des conversations dures et des placages contre les murs et, d’accord, un petit peu de tension sexuelle, mais rien qui ne justifie que le loup de Derek ait reconnu en Stiles son compagnon.

Au lieu de paniquer, Stiles laisse Derek l’attirer contre lui. Leur premier baiser est tendre et curieux. Les suivants seront bien plus passionnés tandis qu’ils se découvriront l’un l’autre à l’aide de mains et de langues avides. Stiles ne panique pas, parce qu’il n’a aucune raison de paniquer. Il a enfin trouvé sa place.


End file.
